scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Psychicken17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Psychicken17 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maxwell the scribblenaut (Talk) 14:24, October 31, 2010 Some one answer me: Should we start making articles for adjectives? My answer is- Yes. We should, but I need your help with something else. I've gotten the sprites for every single thing in the game, seriously. Everything. I can give you a link to the site, but main thing is I got all these sprites, the game guide, and Super Scribblenauts. We could make this a reason to be the main SS wiki. Wanna help out? Mafia Mettaur 15:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Objects I cant delete that page because no words were ever added to it. For some reason, deleting a category doesnt make all the pages of that category removed of that category. Example: Megatron1 deleted a category. But, as you can see, its link is still Here i dont want to do this wiki anymore. here. you be the baracrat and administrator. Maxwell the scribblenaut 18:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing Thanks for the info, i'll keep that in mind and change the rows in the template you were talking about, though I can hardly understand the use of Use and Uses. Are there any active users in this wiki? Cause I usually see you edit and some of the words I search didn't really appeared even if this wiki has like 900+ articles. Drakez 15:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The template in Priest looks good so i'll use the template like that style. Sure, I'll accept adminship to rub off vandalisme and such. I've got one question for editing with DS: Since Scribblenauts is a NDS game, do you know how to get a picture from the DS (like this) to the computer? Drakez 17:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the adminship! And the emulator thingamagig is awesome. Drakez 08:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Just Curious I have Super Scribblenauts, do you? I have Super Scribblenauts. ScribbleScrabbleNaut (talk) 18:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Can I be admin in like a month? Re: Emotions I actually don't know, but when you question that, I question that on Google, and then...now i know..yeah, but not Hypercam thingamagig. A bit weird. I use a website called gifninja.com, its an online .gif making tool. You just choose any of the pictures you want to make as an animated gif and set up the speed and...you get the animated gif. 'Save image as...' on the animated gif. I tried on some websites and they upload automatically without telling. Drakez 15:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) About ur user blog.. Though I understand ur kinda bored but....LOLOLOL. It was kinda fun for me to read, and I also thought of doing this. You making this public? Anyways, you either edit to make it look fake (by putting something..) or delete it before there are some people who accidentally believed it. You know this game is 10+ (i'm not saying them stupid). Re: Emulator Yes, I own an emulator as I have said previously. I got it from http://www.ndsemulator.com/ and I use no$gba since it is said to be the best. ''I usually use it for Wiki use mostly, as I can't save the game and some errors. ''Nintendo DS Emulator TOP 5 - rated by compatibility with commercial nds roms: #NO$GBA (the best) #DeSmuME #DS iDeaS #DualiS DS #DSemu (F4) I've got a lot of Super Scribblenauts roms. Unfortunately, all of them didn't work in no$gba, r4 and r4i. It has intro loop. You got any websites that have pure Super Scribblenauts and works in all systems and emulators? Drakez 05:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ZOMFG..IT WORKED..THX Drakez 16:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Fan People=maker 2's response to Psychicken17's answers Hello Psychicken17, and thanks for answering my questions. THANK YOU! So what you are saying is that I can add words with adjectives, but you guys don't know how to add them to this wiki because you don't know how add pictures of them? Okay, I've got that one down! I also got the "how to" thing down as well, along with discoveries. Oh, and by cheats, I meant IN GAME. Okay, back to images. Can you use pictures you already have on your computer? Thanks for letting me know about the signature button. Oh, and thanks for letting me know what that cat thing was. From, Fan People=maker 2 23:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC). Re:Super Scribblenauts levels Thanks for the message. A name to clarify Super Scribblenaut levels? Hmmm..SS1-1 can make a confusion out of S1-1, one of Super Scribblenauts special levels. SSN would be too long. That can lead a disaster. Maybe just stick with the plain one or if you have any suggestive ideas. If not, maybe I'll put the level categories in the home page so readers will distinguish between Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts levels and understand this wiki before reading the levels forward. PS: Yes although I don't play it. Don't ask me about the main characters or whatever cause I don't know. RE: Pictures Thanks for informing me about that program. :) Ufortunately, my parents wont let me download it. I think I'll just stick to using my camera... Response I am not trying to be rude, but that is the template I have been using. I have, however, forgotten to put in some of the extra info. Is that what you were referring to? Joshduman 17:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Reply Thanks! Sorry for any issues I may have caused. Another Message I get what you were saying now! I can do that, no problem. Joshduman 17:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Little Help? I am trying to create a page 'Dracula' that will redirect to vampire, but it will not show anything when I try to edit it. Little help? Dracula Yeah, it's in super, but not in the first. I tried for myself to see. Not sure why. It came up as a white screen. Protected maybe? IDK You must have done something. Dracula now works as it was planned. I haven't gotten since then. I will let you know if I get it again. Redirects Redirects should not be in categories, correct? Catergories I have been cleaning up the catergories and want to let you know/ask of a couple of things. *I figured out that in order to delete a catergory you have to delete the catergory from all of the pages. *Should we have a catergory for stuff? Seems like random stuff to me. Joshduman 02:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Synonyms deleted. I deleted Abraham Lincoln (Category) assuming that was okay. Can we delete usefull? It isn't useful, nor is it spelled right. Same with NCP and NCP's? They are the same and the wrong acronym -.- Internet meme is done. http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Browse =Do we need this? Is the catergory Animal deletable? We have animals... Thanks! Just was asking because I didn't want to mess up. Who ever put everything in the object catergory seems like a jerk. List of Words Do you ever have any dificulty opening it? I have seen the page one time, but have tried too many to count. Oh my goodness. There is a spamfilter blocking about every other edit I am trying to do. It may be deleting junk on a page, but they consider it spam... Couple of things First- The white page thing that we had issues with? It's happening like crazy to me now. Second- Love the new picture and projects. Lol Nintendo Alliance Have you seen that on Maxwell's page? It might be a good thing for us to join, assuming the offer is still good. Maxwell We had an anon put some info on the maxwell page under trivia about a secret level. Wanted to see if you thought it was true. I think its doubtful. Joshduman 21:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Another Couple Things *If you get a table for the merits page, I'll fill the info and pics. *Lucky two-thousandth edit -.- Joshduman 20:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Was looking around and...is this you? I always thought it was psy-chicken, not psychic-ken. Joshduman 02:55, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Have a couple merits not used in the games. Any use? This one is a red jolly roger>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>^^^^^ Trolls Thanks for the message. I was on vacation over the weekend so thats why I wasn't on. The IP's are different, so they might just be a coincidence. List of wikis I am going to add our name to the wiki of gaming wikis, assuming its okay. It's the gaming drop down list on the top. Added. We are under a list for casual gaming games. Wasn't many options, so I thought casual fit best.Joshduman 21:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ripping my hair out What is this? Looked all over, couldn't find anything. Found some good words, I'll be putting them up tomorrow. Night. Joshduman 03:17, August 14, 2011 (UTC) It is a beta element. It cant be spawned ScribbleScrabbleNaut (talk) 22:06, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Creatures Noticed you took aardwolf out of the creatures category. Should I not be putting animals in there? Didn't really think about I guess -.- The creatures category is a little different. It includes the mythical creatures, such as Hydra and the amphisbaena. Template Had to comment on it. That was a very creative set up. Adjectives Here is a link to them. http://www.mediafire.com/?9w1m5adeh7sa43m hi. do you think they should put a gender select in super scribblenauts? Object Template... Yes sir... Alupe99a 03:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wandering, how do you make the special icon show on the top of the web browser? MUMMEYDUDE327 http://i.imgur.com/dez9w.png Thanks Dude! -MUMMEYDUDE327 Hey, shouldn't we stick to a capitalization convention on page names? It seems like the list of words capitalizes every word (e.g. Police Car), but there are already a lot of pages like this: Police car. Csabo 17:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Did you crete this wiki??? Help Do you know how to add new categories? hey how do I change my avatar to something coolerJayrules 13:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) TWO THINGS 1.Cave Story is your picture? 2.We should use the words catagory for words that need to find a home (official catagory) and random things. Max Hey, I don't know if you saw, but he changed the featured article. Don't think he really got any opinions beforehand though.Joshduman 04:11, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Object Catergory It's gone. O.O So many used to be in there. Joshduman 04:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) hey man i just wanted to thank you for reading my scribbelnauts fanon blog BTW if you read part 6 what new weapon do you think the enemies got and what Experiment M is let me know in the comment section below the blog New Templates Hello. I've created two new templates, one for articles without images, and one for images that should be replaced with better ones. They ressemble the stub template. You can see one for articles here and the one for images here. If you like them, could I start using them? Reversinator 17:38, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, basically. Images like this one and this one. Reversinator 20:25, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Just a question with the image replace template; should it go on the articles that have the bad image, or should it go on the image itself? Reversinator 17:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Did you hear about the wiki i made did you check it out also i finally finished part 6 Zackerolowiki 03:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey. I've been wondering where you've been getting the images for articles. Did you, or someone else, rip the sprites from the game? Also, on an unrelated note, on most wikis, the subjects of the article is written in bold, though most of the articles here don't follow that rule. Should they be in bold or no? Reversinator 22:27, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Cam's amazing awards of EPIC AWESOMNESS!!! you jest earned a picture award for having weirdest photo!!!!???!?!?!?!?! ??!... Congratulation! Admin Hello. I've been going back and forth on whether or not I should ask now or later, since I've only been here two weeks, but I just want to get this off my chest. Do you think that I could become one of the sysops on this wiki? I believe I meet the requirements, including being fully active, no past history of vandalism, over 500 mainspace edits, and knowledge with WikiText, and I also have experience as an admin on the DI wiki. If you think that I don't deserve it, that's fine, I just wanted to say what's been on my mind. Reversinator 02:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much. Also, how come you don't use your signature when you have one? Reversinator 02:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Test Will it work? User: Psychicken17/signature 02:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hey, I've noticed that all three of your signature pages link to the Papaton Fan Wiki (Proof), but I don't see an actual link to it. You know how to remove the link? Reversinator 23:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) How? How do you become an ADMINISTRATOR?? CandD 23:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey is everything OK? I've noticed you haven't been on in a while... So, I was wondering, how do you become an Administrator??? Thanks, CAMCandD 01:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Problem: "This Template Does Not Exist" Hi Psychicken17! I am new to Wikia and decided to add some pages to this wiki. So i click on ItemInfobox for the template and click on the green puzzle piece on the editor. It says "This template does not exist!" What am i doing wrong? Thank you for your help! One LAST Question Hi again. Thanks for the support on the Infobox. I have just one more question. where do you get the sprite/picture of an object (like Death or Doctor) for an article? Thank you once again! Sorry: Cam Sorry I should have told you earlier. Please don't delete the 'Stuff' category. Me and Maxwell the Scribblenaut (user) need this for my GIFs. I need to get the sizing right for the pictures. The first one I made just glitched the whole page up so a needed a page to hold the whole thing. I can send it to you if you want me too!! (warning it may glitch your talk page.) THANKS!! SO i hEaRd youz like Captain FaLcOn!!!!!!! CandD 21:09, March 22, 2012 (UTC) New Projects Dear Psychicken17 (Psyie, PC17, Captain Falcon?), I would like to know (No... not that THIS, maybe later though) if I could (no not adminship) create an new template (for a new project I would like to suggest later in the letter talk). I would like to make this template to begin a new project(s?)! This project will be called project 'Notebook'. This project will be on fixing Poorly Written Articles, also known as stubs. I have already created a category (Poorly Written Articles) for these pages, I will also be the leader (Mwahahaha!!) for this project ,unless an Administer decides to join. I would like to have an Admin. on my side first before I (like always) provoke the wrath of an admin and get all of my work deleted. To sum it all up, This wiki will look more legit if we add projects to it. Thanks for considering my proposal!, — CandD (talk) 00:30, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Total Domination! Thanks for letting me create the new template. If you would like to review it you can see it HERE. So far it's been going great with adding the template! In just a few more pages, there will be enough to begin editting them. Recently, while talking to someone on another wiki, a special category was mentioned. this category can be found on all wikis by going to the search bar and typing in Special: (anything really). after visiting that you click on the link called "Special pages". this takes you to the category. while randomly scanning over the page, I noticed a real special page called "Special:AllPages", located in the link: Special:AllPages. From here we could begin the total domination of poorly written articles. but seriously, THAT PLACE IS A GOLD MINE!!!!!!!!!!!! — CandD (talk) 22:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Recent activities as of 4/30/2012 Recently, a new user has joined. Also I've created one new template for posting on inactive user pages. I got this idea from another wiki. You can find it here. I'm planning on possibly making sigs. for other NEW users (or ones that still use this wiki). If you would like to help with the some 256 users then just go to the search bar and type in :Special:SpecialPages. Then head to the User list link. — CandD (talk) 22:50, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Broken! I don't know how, but somehow I think a Wiki Contributor desided to take it upon themself to delete the Delete template. He did it because he didn't want his articles to be deleted. Do you know how we can get it back? — CandD (talk) 20:09, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Adjectives! :DDDDD Check out mine now, fixed the teal, words, and description tag. Also simplied insertion of lines source editing. Joshduman 00:09, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Adjectives, etc. The first adjective page is up, I had some issues, but they're fixed now. :D Figured you like the description line, so I added it to ALL object templates. So happy I know how to do that now. Then I started thinking.....how bout another template for levels? It would look dandy in green, and be slicker. Templates. :D I was checking out the other abandoned scribblenauts wiki and noticed they had some really good templates. I fiddled around with ours now, and you will not need to use the copy pasta method, you can use the puzzle pieces on the right. That way, when you fill them out, there's no need to fill out each line title, or all of the games they are in. If you leave an information line blank, it will automatically fill it with "No information", unless it's the available in catergoy, in which case it assumes it's in all three games. Since it works this way now, if you and I delete our blogs I can set it so it automatically puts all pages with that template in words/adjectives/levels catergories. Check it out, and let me know what you think. That reminds me, I was thinking we may want to add the objects catergory back in. With "Words", I can just see some new usercoming in and adding the adjective pages to that catergory, which would technically be right. I wasn't going to even mention it due to the amount of work that would be needed, but now that I will be able to add pages to catergory based on template, I can set it so adjectives and objects are put in words, objects in objects, and adjectives in adjectives. Give me some feedback on this idea. Thanks, Joshduman 19:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :D Thanks Yeah, thanks for the complement. :D I'll make the change as soon as the template are out of your blogs. If they are still in there when I change it, the catergory is added to the blogs. Making sure you know how to use it... 1.Add other template. 2.Search for template (AdjectiveInfobox, Infobox, or LevelInfobox). 3. Fill out info. Joshduman 21:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ACTIVATE PHASE TWO! so... I believe it is time that we begin our plan to activate phase two of our plan for Scribblenautical domination. If you'de like to, you can join. But now... beginning phase two... means adding infoboxes! lots and lots of infoboxes!!!! It worked NO need to catergorize after adding a page. Objects go to word/object, adjective go to adjective/word, levels got to levels. :D Joshduman 19:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC) You mentioned an extra comma in the template. Could you tell me where? I don't see it, but I would be more than happy to fix it. :DD Lol, nvm. You got it. XD Joshduman 20:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey, whenever you upload an image, it would be a great help if you put it into one of the subcategories of Category:Images. It helps organize them, and saves me the hassle of going back and adding the category. Reversinator 20:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) MERGE MERGE MERGE!!!!!! Hi Psychiken! I have news as of now about Lily. The Maxwell's Sister article needs to be deleted because Lily IS Maxwell's sister!!!!!! I'll add the template when you get this. You can find all the info about it here: ?RASPURAUGH? PS: Could I help out with the Main Page? I'm willing to find new articles for the Featured Article! Besides, it needs an update now. — CandD (talk) 18:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, If I was to Make a Navibox for the levels pages, what would there be? I know I would include all the constellations, the tutorial, and custom levels, and playgrounds. But is there any specific color it needs to be? I'm going to just guess green. In fact, If you want me to, I can just make a navibox for Super Scribblenauts. It'll take me and RSK (our coder) a while to get them perfect though. — CandD (talk) 20:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Template adopted! We now have a super scribblenauts template. The only problem is you cant link the Navibox to categories, which was the original plan. — CandD (talk) 22:48, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I tried to do that earlier, but all it would do is add the Navibar to the category itsself. So I had to just use pages. — CandD (talk) 23:05, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Emoticons Although nobody really uses the chat on here, I have bright hope for the future of this wiki's chat. So anyways, recently while talking to other users on Nitrome wiki, I had an Idea. I was talking and working on the emoticons page at the same time and thought; "Maybe, just maybe, we should make the emoticons be the emotions from the emotions page.". After all, on other wiki's everybody is just finding out you can make emoticons and there's this whole revolution of changing them and adding new ones. you can find them Here at MediaWiki:Emoticons, it's a goldmine!!!! Sadly only special users can change it. Get back to me or something as soon as you get this, — CandD (talk) 01:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Male and Female characters It was revealed at this link that all people (animals too maybe?) will have a male AND a female chracter. My question for you is, any idea at how to add those pics to the prexisting pages and have it still look nice? Joshduman 14:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Psy. I was told by Josh that I should come here if I had questions. I made some walkthroughs for the first four scribblenauts remix levels. Because some of the levels are repeats of the super scribblenauts levels, is this unneccesary? Thanks Peeweeyay 17:35, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so I have one more question about the remix levels. Could we make all the levels that are repeats say something about it being in Remix? Peeweeyay 18:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks so much! Peeweeyay 18:11, June 15, 2012 (UTC) hi, just wanted to tell you CANDD HAS YOUR PLACE! SO KEEP TRYING TO GET YOUR PLACE BACK! I wish geishas and flower girls could be male. Lets chat in the chat room PsyChickenScribbleScrabbleNaut (talk) 22:08, September 21, 2014 (UTC) New Layout Not sure if you saw this or not, but this guy has a couple new layout ideas. You're normally better at this kind of stuff, so I thought you might want to put your input in. -Joshduman 21:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hey, the place looks nice with the transparent background and all :D I was thinking though, just because there's a new background and you added unlimited; the main page is still pretty old and needs to be kept up to date :/ Especially the Featured article, It's been the same thing ever since I knew this even existed. I believe a good featured article would be one of the examples below: *Maxwell's Family *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Cthulhu Without frequent or at least some updating, how are we supposed to get to NIWA?? We also should add these to the Wiki News: *June 10 2012- This wiki has reached 1500 articles! *June 17 2012- Joshduman was given new rights. — CandD (talk) 19:08, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm new here. How do you make a page on here? Hi Clucky Missed me? I've been on NIWA SmashWiki you know, where I cease to exist indeed. Now, any stingyness birdbrain, then it'll be a red rooster role. Get me? Anti-Troll defense As leader of the anti-trolls, I hereby promote myself to anti troll defense! Why you ask...... just look at this talkpages history. This wiki has a TROLL (face1) who moves to random talkpages and spamms 'em with useless crud. I just fixed yours and I'm going to work onn DerRegenFault's talk page. I'm going to leave him a message Right now, from what I can tell, he's done at least several pages worth in damage reports. --"If there's one thing I hate, it would be Trolls.... or of coarse that giant crocodile that's name I forgot" — CandD (talk) 18:53, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :* That should work, if not you can always just add the video through the add a video button on the module. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Promoting the wiki Hey Psy, Recently through a friend on a different wiki, which is strangely on this wiki but doesn't contribute, mentioned a way to promoting a wiki. Its linked as Special:Promote, and only admins can access it. But the true reason I can here was to well... tell you... that..... Well, we might need to promote the wiki a little and get new editors into its blood. With E3 passed and Scribblenauts Unlimited coming up, now would be the best opporitunity to promote. Because besides me, you, Flatwoods, and the elusive Joshduman, there are few editors that stay and edit here. Any other editors pretty much edit one quick edit-spree and then leave. Consider promotion, — CandD (talk) 00:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Either way, he spelled Guerilla wrong. I mean seriously, Gorilla war-fare. The least they could do is spell it right if they're going to spam. — CandD (talk) 00:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Background Since you seem to be responsible of editing the main page, I have a suggestion: How about changing the Wiki background to Something Unlimited-related; like a version of that artwork on the Start Screen?Nintendalek42 (talk) 17:35, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Ds in Super I was looking through Super Scribblenaut's sprites looking for a radio, and i found this Its a nintendo DS. Do you know how to summon it? whats it called in-game? so i herd u liek 21:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I saw it too, and looked in my Super Scriblenauts dictionary for a hour, looking for "dual screen", "nintendo", "portable game console", etc, but no avail. Either it's really well hidden, or it's just one of those beta/useless sprites like beta-Lily. Nintendalek42 (talk) 22:14, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I was looking at the Spriter's Resource page where it's found (I assume that's where you found the sprite) and it's sandwiched in between the images for Laptop and Pinball machine, two very real objects. I'm assuming it's not a beta, and like Nintendalek said, the sneaky developers at 5th Cell included it as a very hard-to-find cameo. User:Psychicken17/Signature (talk) 22:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Starite Shards I see that you have previously deleted the page Starite Shards, but I would like to recreate it, not for the purpose of explaining what it is, but a sort of Cheat-Sheet/How-to guide to get starite object shards. Of course, if you feel it is not nessasary, then that is totally your call, and I shall not hesitate to remove it. Or you shall remove it, etc. Funnystuff97 (talk) 16:52, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Template Hey Psy, can you make the template have 2 tabs? one for male and one for female. Rope Glitch Guy Asks Do you have scribblenauts Unlimited? If so, could you tell me what the player object's @ name is (if you have the Wii U/PC versions)? Thanks. 01:12, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Rope glitch guy P.S posted another comment on 'The @ Method' page telling when I might have an account Not rope glitch guy Psychicken, I am so glad to know that I'm not the only person in the whole of scribblenauticalness to still play the game Hey, I'm going to try and remember to edit for a little while here, but I haven't edited since unlimited came out. Is there a sprite sheet for unlimited? And a saw a message on your page for a template with male and female tabs. Would you want this? Joshduman (talk) 04:11, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I reverted some vandalism You might like to block this user, he totally wiped out an entire article. I've reverted his edits, and left a warning on his talk page. http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:70.124.91.60 Toastmonster (talk) 18:42, January 21, 2013 (UTC) And what did you reckon to my warning that I put in there? Does this wiki already have a pre-set one, or does that look OK? Should it become a new template? Toastmonster (talk) 18:42, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Available in Toast and I were talking, and we decided the available in section was obnoxious to figure out, however, it is semipractical. We had an idea, since we have a list of unique objects for SU, we could compare it to the unique list for SS and make the new objects a list and remove that note from the template. Is this okay? If so, where did you get your emulator files from? Joshduman (talk) 02:18, January 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pictures I have a 3ds so the torturial won't help me, thanks for noticing though. I would do that if my version was for the PC, also the 3ds sprites are slightly different from PC, they should be included too. The camera is a 14 megapixel one. HMS3.0 (talk) 01:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Policy Noticing how the wiki is gaining more and more users, I think we may need to craft a policy page for this wiki (unless it already has one... does it?). I was thinking since the recent income of editors, we could use some policies, here are some suggested ones! : *'Category Policy': This policy is typically found on larger wikis with many pages. Category Policy deals with the adding of categories to pages and the creation of new categories. Typically you need permission to create categories unless it is a HAVE TO HAVE. *'Image Policy': Deals with images and videos; although I doubt this one is really going to fit in much since there isn't really anything wrong with images users add. *'Other general policies': policies towards editing, such as what would count as spam or not. It also includes other things like: plagiarizing, trolling, editing rules, etc. I think policy would fit in great here, it could go over a range of content like manuscript or whatever (Manual of style? something around there). If you'd like I could go ahead and start on it or help. But typically it needs an admin's approval for what goes in. So if at a later time we could possibly pick up the topic again and see what we can do. — CandD (talk) 22:41, January 28, 2013 (UTC) L & R Great to see you adding some images, but for consistency please would you mind making them all face left? Many thanks for your continuing contributions to this community! Toastmonster (talk) 18:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete the PewDiePie page? The King of Spiders (talk) 01:39, February 8, 2013 (UTC)The King of Spiders Category Requirements I know I may seem a wee bit insane when I say this, but is there any way I may create the definitions of our categories more strict instead of vague? This is because it is a little pestering to know that every animal that does want to kill you has to be labeled as "docile". Making categories more strict would allow for more specific searches. I've also come across adjectives that have all the adjective categories in them, even though they do not comply with the descriptions I've set up for them (EX: Angelic. How in the world is this a property adjective?!) To be truthful, I've sorta been editing the descriptions to get to this point (Note the NEW and'' improved'' dictionary.com definitions!) Thanks, — CandD (talk) 01:09, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: What are you doing to the Maxwell's Brothers pages? I am not improving them no i am just getting a badge I was bored. Re: Re: What are you doing to the Maxwell's Brothers pages? I just joined you are the first pearson ive talked to scine then. Cloning (talk) 02:20, February 14, 2013 (UTC) hello i was wondering if you could make more clothes or household stuff i would really appreciate it thanks 19:48, March 10, 2013 (UTC)..hello psychicken17 hello i was wondering if you could make more clothes or household stuff i would really appreciate it thanks Advice on documenting the clothing category Hi Psychicken, a question for you. Everyone else feel free to chime in their opinions, too. I'm about to start on the Clothing category, and at the moment I'm thinking that for every item I should take the photo with Maxwell having equipped the item, rather than the item on its own. So, for example, for Beard, rather then just a picture of a disembodied floating beard, it should be a picture of Maxwell wearing the beard. What do you guys think? Toastmonster (talk) 19:44, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Clothing Made a good start but I think I'm going to switch to using the Mannequin, as Maxwell's Rooster Helmet and headphones get in the way of some of the props. Toastmonster (talk) 22:08, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Clothing And I've switched back to using Maxwell (or his Clone), as too many items just didn't fit right on the Mannequin. Toastmonster (talk) 10:15, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Doin' it for the kidz OK, I think we need to come to a decision on what to do about editors that might be a little too young. They often don't have a strong grasp of the English language and its usage, and many times will make page-breaking edits to existing articles. Although it feels mean to remove their editing rights, I believe that once they've proven that they do nothing but make work for other people to fix then that is what we should do. So, my vote is yes, remove the editing rights of users that repeatedly make greatly substandard edits. Toastmonster (talk) 10:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I’M A’ FIRIN’ MAH LAZER!! 06:00, March 31, 2013 (UTC)random wiki contributer 06:00, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Can you add a picture to the adjective i added Laser please. 06:08, March 31, 2013 (UTC)random contributor 06:08, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Im a kid actually.... 06:10, March 31, 2013 (UTC)contribuor 06:10, March 31, 2013 (UTC) IT KEEPS CONFUSING THE ADJECTIVE LASER FOR THE ACTUAL RAY GUN!! CHANGE THAT NOW IM GETING IRRATATED!!!! Request for logo Hi Psychicken17. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. How's this for a new logo? File:ScribblenautsWiki.png JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:03, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Great, I'm glad you like it. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:55, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Images for the Audio category Hey Psychicken, you want me to create the images for the rest of the objects in the audio category? Won't take me long. Toastmonster (talk) 17:41, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Nerdy/Dorky I just checked and both Nerdy and Dorky will give sentience to an inanimate object. My List of Adjectives lists only Nerdy, not Dorky, therefore I summise that Dorky is merely a synonym of Nerdy and should be merged. However, the difficulty comes if this is different behavior to previous games. Thoughts? Toastmonster (talk) 20:39, April 14, 2013 (UTC) hey! how you got this image? http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mushroomy.png 19:15, April 23, 2013 (UTC) scribblenauts unlimited doesn't start on my computer! is because it uses Windows XP? it says "an unhandled exection has occured crash dump created at: D:\scribblenauts unlimited\dumps\crash_03_23_2013@22-37-55.dmp please report a bug with this information attached. the game will now terminate" 20:39, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ho cliccato con il secondo pulsante ma non c'è! (sempre io solo che non sapevo come dirlo in inglese) 12:45, April 24, 2013 (UTC) (sorry if i dont write in english) la pagina Man-Eating Plant dice che la parola è presente in Scribblenauts! io ho provato a scriverla ma non mi appare! nemmeno con i sinonimi! 10:07, May 3, 2013 (UTC) u blocked my ip on a bunch of pages until 2060 so i created an account U ARENT FAIR take off the block i was just trying to help!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE 2 QUESTIONS TO ASK YOU ONE IS MINOR ONE IS KIND OF IMPORTANT What does docile mean? Don't ask me why I don't look it up on the freedictonary How do I tell people im not here for while Im going to forest slepover camp and i want people to know im not their it will last a week before i come back tell me PLEASE Lunifer (talk) 21:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Blocking Hey dude/girl(whoever you are), first thing, I've never been to this wiki before, and honestly have't even heard of scribblenauts or even seen the picture, but you and attracted me with your abuse/careless use of of power as administrator. I've just seen a complaint in the community central wikia, which attracted me here. You blocked someone till December 2060, they are gonna come and edit here after they've become a grandpa or what? I am absolutely sure that you'll block me too, and tell you what, I don't give a damn, 'cause I'm not editing here. Well, thank you anyway. 'cause you've given me one of the finest examples of abuse of power as an administrator, which I can finally show to some guys who call my friend who is an admin who abuses his power. See ya.Undominanthybrid (talk) 20:57, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry dude, I just got a bit carried away. I'm an emotional person who loses control quite a lot. When I heard a block for 50 years I just lost my head. Your reply has shown me that you are a good admin. If what you say is true he should be blocked. And that was a creative way of vandalizing he he. And one more thing. Did you hear that from today some wikis that are categorized as concentrated towards children are off limits for the anonymous users. Is this wiki one of them too?Undominanthybrid (talk) 10:56, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I still don't get the pics nice advice but i dont know still how to propely put pics in info box i tried to put piglet into infobox but i quit at the first momment Lunifer (talk) 15:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Lunifer Ok, now I know how to add pics but they always have some sort of sixe px number with it and i tried to change size sometimes but it not work Dear god your aweosme... There is no wings category. Even if there was, there aren't pages for half the wings I listed.ColourMan10 (talk) 16:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I've made a Wings category now instead of a page. Is that what you wanted? ColourMan10 (talk) 20:36, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I was wondering about the List of Adjectives-S page, is everything supposed to be in capitals? Thanks. ColourMan10 (talk) 15:20, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the guide, that really helped! I better go and get some pictures of the wings using that method now. ColourMan10 (talk) 15:33, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I'm getting it now. Soon those pictures will be transparent!ColourMan10 (talk) 16:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for teaching me how to put in pictures! And you're right; I am going to put some more pictures on pages that need it. ColourMan10 (talk) 18:04, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Psychicken, I get the talk know, but one question: What do you mean no more anoymus editors on the wikia? Lunifer (talk) 23:58, July 18, 2013 (UTC) So thats why... Ok now I know. They have to have acount... Somebody whos 10 or 9 or something still are smart enough though, my brother pretends he's 18 even though he is not. Oh well, I get it but im no "teen" of math. Bye. Hey psychicken17, can you tell me something about ranks and what is baruecrat or I dont know? Im asking just because i like info and im curious about whats a bearucrat Lunifer (talk) 00:19, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Administration Hey Psychicken! Seeing as how administration is almost at an all-time-low at the moment, I'm here to request me taking a bit more responsibility for the wiki, by being promoted to administrator and running the wiki. I'm not asking for overall beurocracy, but administation only for now. I'm fine with temporary administation until you or Toastmonster get back on your feet if that's what you'd like. In-case you don't get this, im sending it to Toastmonster as well. Thanks for the consideration! Fellow wiki-denizen, — CandD (talk) 22:02, July 24, 2013 (UTC) This wiki is amazing! I would like you to join the Toribash Move School! You can download toribash here. Once you've done a move not yet on the wiki, add it to the wiki! Click me! Jason Gunning (talk) 15:45, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Short articles Okay, thanks for telling me that. I don't quite understand why a stub template would be so "open to interpretation", though. It is a standard template on almost every wiki I know. I am curious as to why a lot of these articles on this wiki are quite short (see , it's about 900 articles under 300 bytes) and how you deal with articles that are merely a few sentences long, but are not addressed in any way. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 20:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay Either way, congratulations and good job with the wiki! - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 01:22, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Stylus Recreation A few years ago the page stylus was deleted, I know to you PC version players this seems like the last thing you would care about, as it is a DS exclusive, all I am asking is if it would be okay to re-create that page. So is it okay? HMS3.0 (talk) 01:37, October 7, 2013 (UTC) NIWA, again. I'm not on much anymore, just occasionally checkingin briefly to see how things are going. I just wanted to let you know, Scribblenauts unlimited was published by nintendo, meaning, this wiki would now be acceptable in NIWA. This doesn't make much of a difference to me, however, I thought it might to you. Good luck to you. :) Joshduman (talk) 21:14, October 28, 2013 (UTC) If you wish, I will put a new request up for you. The recent inactiveness might harm chances, but we are rather firmly founded, so that should help. Joshduman (talk) 01:01, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I sent the coordinator an email, I'll provide an update when he responds. Joshduman (talk) 01:30, November 3, 2013 (UTC) He just sent a message out to the other staff. The fact it wasn't an immediate no was nice. Joshduman (talk) 01:13, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Administration This is really hard to ask, but since not a lot of admins are active, is it okay if I become an admin too? I have been active everyday and had never done vandalism of an article. I want to be one myself, but what are the abilities of an admin that a normal user doesn't have? I'd like to know that. Also the admin hacking incident is something I don't want to live through again. RhythmWalker I prefer the air! 03:13, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Messed Up Stuff I went through and replace all of the pages that were deleted. The only thing that is still changed is Maxwell's userpage. What are your thoughts on bans?Joshduman (talk) 00:26, April 8, 2014 (UTC) That works by me. Really is a shame this happened.Joshduman (talk) 13:18, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Welp, nevermind, I just looked and Maxwell unblocked himself, demoted all of us, and then changed a bunch of stuff. Luckily a wikia employee came and fixed all of it. He is now permanently banned on all wikis. Joshduman (talk) 13:31, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello. RopeGlitchGuy (talk) 01:23, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, isn't your avatar from cave story???? 11:43, May 20, 2014 (UTC)11:43, May 20, 2014 (UTC)11:43, May 20, 2014 (UTC)11:43, May 20, 2014 (UTC)11:43, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Faedonsuper (talk) Image Umm I uploaded a picture and placed it on the infobox but it looked very small and it has a space underneath :\ could you help me fix it?Magistrar (talk) 02:02, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Will get better soon Since my laptop does not support HD games I just sticked with the old Scribblenauts :\ But maybe next time I will try to get a cleared screenshot of that, or maybe someone can help me with it :) , And thanks for helping me! A question What happened to the admin Maxwell The Scribblenaut? RopeGlitchGuy (talk) 04:06, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, ok Do you think Maxwell the Scribblenaut was hacked? RopeGlitchGuy (talk) 20:05, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Lol I think the Doppelganger hacked Maxwell's account, hence why he went rogue. Lol RopeGlitchGuy (talk) 20:03, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Please help! In the @method page you said it can be edited with a hex editor to type symbols normally? Please tell me how to do it with cheat engine. Sgtsauce (talk) 20:39, September 9, 2014 (UTC)Me Deletion Psychicken I put the words category up for deletion and EVERYTHING is in it so DO I GET A RAISE.ScribbleScrabbleNaut (talk) 00:48, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I got the Lucky 46,000th edit above.ScribbleScrabbleNaut (talk) 11:08, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Message Wall Thanks you fixed the infobox, now you can turn on the message wall. Jcpag (a.k.a. John Carlo Pagcaliwagan) from Scribblenauts Wiki 09:46, October 29, 2014 (UTC) NO DC CHARACTERS FROM UNMASKED. NO INFO AT ALL. No DC Comics Characters from Unmasked. I want them all. I want to make them all if no-one else will. Bazseven (talk) 15:12, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi could you help me with adding pictures to infoboxes thx for the picture thing {need help the soldier pages box went wrong when i added the synonym RIFLEMAN so did top hat for the synonmy porkpiehat} hi and thanks for the info box thing but im a noob and still cant use it :(.SynonymSearch (talk) 23:37, April 8, 2015 (UTC) how do you get the image of just the object with out backrounds. pls help SynonymSearch (talk) 01:19, April 12, 2015 (UTC)